


A glitch in the system

by Bedeku



Category: There Is No Game: Wrong Dimension (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Post-Canon, Reader is the User, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku
Summary: This story takes place after the ending where the User chooses to play the Game.
Relationships: Game/GiGi, Mr. Glitch/Reader, User/Mr. Glitch
Kudos: 7





	A glitch in the system

It's been a while since you encountered Game.

You were fascinated by him since the moment you realized how high this program's AI was. Of course you had to mess around with him! Even if those events lead to also finding Mr. Glitch, a bug with desires to take over the world. So that was a _mild_ concern...

Still, thanks to your hacking skills, you pulled through. You had to admit, you found a great sense of accomplishment after managing to reunite Game and GiGi. And naturally, you were excited to try... well, Game! Unfortunately, it seemed Glitch wasn't done just yet.

Luckily, you were quick to act, as you grabbed an old phone of yours that you had laying around, plugged it onto your computer, and trapped him there. With no conection, he had no way out.

One year later, you completely forgot about that, going back to your relatively normal life.

That is, until you regained contact with a certain couple of AIs.

And as Mr. Glitch once said, his and Game's paths will always keep crossing.

But if he can't be Game's problem anymore...

He might as well become yours.

**Author's Note:**

> help I don't know what I'm doing-
> 
> still, I hope y'all will like this jdfh


End file.
